You Are My Valentine
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: It was Valentines Day in Kirin High.   Pairing: Pil Suk/ Jason


Hello guys :) i decided to make a dream high fic. and it's only one shot. Hope you guys like it. I really like this couple a lot. Don't forget to review, okay?

You Are My Valentine

Pairing: Pil Suk (IU) / Jason (WooYoung)

Summary: It was Valentines Day in Kirin High, who will he and she ask out?

* * *

><p><strong>February 14<strong>

_At Kirin High.._

Pil Suk was walking alone around the school. She hadn't found Hye Mi and Baek Hee. Without noticing, Jason was following her.

Pil Suk placed her hands in her coat pockets while wondering what to do on Valentines Day. Jason was about to approach her when a school mate of his interrupted.

She stopped walking and waited for the guy with a black spiky hair to say something. Jason was startled because he almost bumped to Pil Suk from the back.

He immediately hid behind the stairs where Pil Suk used to watch him whenever he gets his stuff from the locker.

"Pil Suk ah... Will.. will you be my valentine?" the guy asked shyly.

Pil Suk didn't know how to respond. She kept quiet for a while because she doesn't know who he is. The guy was still waiting, until he became impatient and held Pil Suk's hands. Jason's eyes widened, he felt like he wanted to remove his hands off from Pil Suk.

"Are you going to say, Yes?" the guy asked again.

Pil Suk shook her head and smiled, "There's many pretty girls out there. I'm sure they would love to be your Valentine."

The tall guy frowned, "Is there someone you like?" he slowly removed his hands off her. Jason felt a bit better but...

"Yeah." Pil Suk simply said to him.

"But you're the only girl that i wanted to ask." he said trying to please Pil Suk.

"I'm..sorry" Pil Suk responded.

The guy cornered Pil Suk on the lockers. He placed his right hand on the locker. He came closer and closer as Pil Suk kept backing off until there was no space enough for her to move back.

He smiled at Pil Suk and leaned his face near her.

As Jason was watching from the stairs he wanted to save Pil Suk but he's afraid that Pil Suk might know his feelings towards her. He was about to walk up and push the guy but he kept on going back to his watching place.

_**'Aish! What should i do?'**_ Jason bit his lip as he continue to watch.

"Forget about him... and.." the guy smiled more. He was about to kiss Pil Suk as she shut her eyes hoping he would go away.

Pil Suk was still closing her eyes. Jason came to the scene and tapped the guys shoulder. The guy turned around and rolled his eyes, he knew someone would interrupt them.

Then he saw Jason who looks very furious. Jason closed his fists as if he was about to hit him. The guy got scared and ran away. Jason smirked and came near Pil Suk.

"Ms. Sushi, open your eyes." Jason said as he held her left shoulder.

Pil Suk knew who the voice was. She immediately opened her eyes. Pil Suk jumped when she saw Jason. She started to wonder where the guy was and looked around searching for the guy who almost kissed her.

"He's gone." Jason said making her calm down.

Pil Suk was very shy to look on Jason's eyes, "Thank... thank you." She was very happy that the person she likes saved her.

Pil Suk was about to walk away when Jason called her name, "Pil Suk ah. Will...will you come with me for a while?" Jason thought that it was a bad move.

Pil Suk grinned and she thought she was dreaming. She pinched her cheeks and turned around, "Oh...okay." She went beside Jason and they walked together around the school.

Both of them were thinking of something to say because they were really silent.

"I... i have something to say-" Pil Suk and Jason said in unison and stopped when they both realized they said the same thing.

"You go first." Jason said trying to express his well manner attitude.

"I really want to thank you for saving me a while ago. If it wasn't for you, i might get in trouble." Pil Suk replied happily.

Jason's heart raised faster he thought Pil Suk was about to say something else, "Tha..that's all?" he questioned Pil Suk because he was expecting a different one.

"Yeah. Anyways, are you trying to tell me something?" She asked him back.

"Oh..that..." He paused for a while, "I... Would.. Um... Would you be my valentine?" He nervously said.

Pil Suk stopped walking. Jason noticed he wasn't beside her anymore and knew she was still there. "You..you could still think about it if you don't want." He said feeling a bit hopeless and kind of a regret for not answering her when she wasn't thin.

Jason stood in place waiting for her to answer, and later on he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Surprisingly, Pil Suk kissed him on the cheek "Yes."

Jason smiled, "Saranghae Pil Suk."


End file.
